vanguarddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Base Lore This Lore encompasses a wide time frame, ranging from 1985 to the early 2100's. (However they invade multiple timelines, this wiki mostly covers their "Earth" that they took complete control over and claim as their home). Generally speaking, when written about or roleplayed the current year be be around 2080-2090. However in most cases it mostly takes place around the year 2064, ~15 or so years before the Civil War. The setting is very difficult to 'summarize', given it's sheer amount of information. I will do my best, however. Basically, the Earth became controlled by the''' Vanguard , led by an inter-dimensional Madgod with a fanatical hatred of the undead. As such, war happened, and he won. The surviving undead became second-class citizens and a type of racism was abound. '''Tech improved,' architecture' and such were streamlined, and government was consolidated in a way, with the Madgod becoming an Emperor of sorts. He's a fairly benevolent leader (despite what he sounds like), and most major countries still maintained their respective leaders for their own dealings. Society and culture has become more liberating, emphasizing the individual. After the initial shock of the sudden events of Emergence Day , they got used to this general philosophy that the Madgod presented. As such, the populace became a bit more fun-loving regarding various aspects of life. Various Citadels across the world have become large entertainment centers, which is a large source of the world's collective entertainment. Pretty quickly,' meta-humans' (Humans with powers and such), aliens, and many a matter of supernatural beings were revealed. Aliens don't wander Earth too much, but they've become increasingly frequent as the 2100's rolled around. Metahumans are governed by a new set of laws, which are strict but ultimately fair to docile magic-users. I recommend reading everything though. That summary only scratched the surface. The tip of the iceberg as it were. Why jump into an RP half-assed? Tech M's Earth is prosperous (Though your mileage may vary, depending on who you're talking to) but not without problems. It's the year 2064 and technology hadn't advanced all that much, even when they were introduced to portal and transportation technology. But M did not just hand secrets over, he's letting them figure it out, tossing a few bones their way to help them along (Such as off-planet building materials). The most this Earth has accomplished technologically is more successful space travel, focusing on it rather than the supernatural side of things. (Probably because the Vanguard killed most of it already). This focus simply came from learning that aliens existed as well, which also became part of a major problem which we'll get to shortly. Medicine Architecture has improved to a more 'rounded' look rather than blocky, but did not evolve into the "Sterile white" many theorized it would. It's still present, though. There were some medical breakthroughs, mostly thanks to the Vanguard's Eu'Sou gene. While the formula for the gene is kept massively secret, they've helped cure or lessen the effects of various diseases. The medicine can be purchased in any Vanguard-based city, as it's not transported abroad. Not everything uses Vanguard tech though, humans have done plenty on their own as time passed. Some new diseases have cropped up with the introduction of metahumans, aliens, and supernaturals. They all handle it well enough. Culture There were a few years of pure fear that plagued the populace, when they didn't know what would be kicking down their door next. But after those particular growing pains, an age of acceptance and tolerance for everyone of all walks of life. After the war was over, M took up a comedic show that spoke upon many issues, trying to add some levity to the recent traumatic events. Some of this came in the form of tolerance, telling everyone to accept each other. This is an oversimplification at first, as there would have to be an entire page dedicated to his various speeches and interviews on this very subject. Some of his famous quotes are "I've met too many strong willed and powerful women to think of them as anything less than equal" and "Sir, isn't she a lesbian?" After being ordered to follow under one, to which M replied, "I don't think that really matters, do you?" "...Er, Not if you don't sir." So culturally, Earth-2064 is a bit more open in regards to general acceptance. Racism never 'ended' but it's definitely not as prominent. M' show helped ease the populaces general fears and misunderstandings about various groups of people, using logic within his humor that appealed to some of the newly enlightened masses. Entertainment Entertainment remains similar, but it has mended to the 2000's expectations of their near future. There is a clear emphasis on techno, with tech-like coloration and neons. Many related paraphernalia and architecture has become more "rounded" than blocky, but it mostly remains reminiscent. It's not exclusive to the Arena or markets, either. The Citadel has casinos and game centers, but the Arena is generally considered to be the "highlight".A major hub of entertainment is called the "Citadel", which is based in eastern-Virginia. It's a large city where the sky is masked with a red fog and the architecture is much more odd than anywhere in the world. It hosts an open market where people can earn and spend their Vanguard Credits (A simple currency the Vanguard uses within itself), comparable to a Faire. Though unlike 'tickets', the credits can be used to purchase much more substantial prizes. It also hosts a large Arena, where people may compete in both non lethal and deathmatches, though the deathmatches are usually in the form of warriors versus various monsters the Vanguard either creates or captures. However, humanoid versus humanoid are mostly nonlethal. The Arena is very tech-friendly, having many view-able screens for the audience to capture various angles of any matches, which may include variations such as King of the Hill and Capture the flag. Every now and then, people may use their assigned PDA's to vote for a weapon set that the match will use, sometimes even bare hands. Tens of thousands come to the Citadel twice a year, the ones who cannot arrive may still view some of the festivities over the internet. Religion Religion continues but it shattered many people's expectations when M continuously hints that the Christian God does not exist, at least not in the way they envision him. Due to the presence of demons, he has confirmed that angels exist, and Heaven is more of a hierarchy-based community of politics rather than hovering around and protecting people. They did not even contribute to the Campaign . M is purposefully vague when it comes to religions but has hinted that some of the polytheistic religions are more accurate and true, give or take some various gods. Expansion Earth-2064 is quickly becoming a "City" planet. Though, it is not comparable to Star Wars' Coruscant, as all the cities are still on the ground, and the skies remain fairly clear for the most part. Many forests are preserved but not for much longer, as many deserts and countries have been built upon, which started out as isolate Vanguard bases but quickly turned into sprawling cities. As usual, mileage may vary if this is a good thing or not. It's being debated whether or not Earth should expand to other planets, but they have not perfected their own space travel yet, and their improvements still take years to visit anywhere, which is currently impractical. Government Many of the usual countries still exist. M vowed for some simplicity so many smaller countries mended with the surrounding ones. Not without some resistance mind you, but not as bad as some revolutions. It's a bit difficult to argue with a man who can create minions out of the floor. Though the major global powers are still around, M pretty much owns them and how they work, which causes any sense of "Government" to be muddled and mixed, not really having a cohesive name. He adopts a bit of a well-mannered Dictatorship, with a mixture of democracy and others. To him, the reason Dictatorships go so wrong is because it's usually always led by humans and all they desire is power. M already has plenty of power, according to himself, so that's not a goal. Instead, he can appreciate the global stability a Dictatorship can give when someone is not concentrating on having everyone's lives in their grasp, and simply making the world a better place. Meta-Humans Meta-Humans, or people with abilities or magical affluence, were discovered during the Vanguard Campaign, as many were recruited into the war. Most agreed without protest, glad that someone believes they're not freaks or whatever grievance traditional reactions to abilities may be, and were content to have a place. After the campaign, the Vanguard alongside AVO governed people with abilities, before human law caught up with the concepts. So people with abilities still can commit some crimes. For example; Mind reading without permission can be an invasion of privacy, theft of intellectual property, and even breaking-and-entering in some cases. Law got on board with the Vanguard's help. Aliens are around but none are really bothering to become citizens of a sort on Earth. Most of the aliens that M conscripted as allies usually tend to the flagships and fleets that hover around Earth, protecting it. Some of those ships are large enough to sustain their own education and law, not really needing to be on Earth unless for a short visit.